


You Could Be The One

by bigficenergy



Series: Now That I Found You [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A Wedding (not theirs), Another Acoustic Serenade, Dancing, Engagement, Formalwear, Lots of kissing, M/M, Second Date, Songfic, Strip Tease, The Ken Incident, Valentine's Day, Various points from 3.13 to 5.13, Work trip, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David has big feelings about Patrick, and he's listening to a lot of Carly Rae Jepsen about it.





	1. Cut to the Feeling

David gets into bed, pleasantly full of birthday-slash-graduation cake. Alexis is already in bed, turned away on her side, texting someone. David guesses Ted.

“Oh my god, _what_ , David? It was sweet of him, that’s all I’m saying!” Alexis had insisted after telling him that Ted had showed up to her graduation ceremony. David’s face had twisted into a smirk beyond his control.

“No, I agree,” David had replied. “And on any other night, Ted showing up for you might have been the most significant revelation involving one of us and… a boy we work with.”

And so David had told a wide-eyed, agape Alexis that he had not only kissed Patrick, but had been the first guy to ever do so.

Normally Alexis would probably have wanted to talk late into the night, asking every possible question and analyzing every detail of their night. But it’s been a big day for the both of them, so lucky for David, he doesn’t have to beg her to let them go to sleep.

Except now he’s in bed, and he doesn’t think he _can_ sleep. He’d placed the framed receipt Patrick had gifted him on the nightstand, and as he lies on his side gazing at it, his heart races. He grabs his headphones, plugs them into his phone, and turns over so he was facing away from the incredibly thoughtful and overwhelmingly sentimental gift.

He puts his headphones on and scrolls through the music on his phone, intending to find something to help calm him enough to sleep. Instead, he finds himself putting on something he knows will have the exact opposite effect. He sees the title and his memory supplies the lyrics - lyrics that could have been played over his night with Patrick like a music video. He presses play on [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ).

_I had a dream, or was it real?  
We crossed the line and it was on… _

David curls up where he’s laying on his side, holding his phone to his chest.

_I've been denying how I feel  
You've been denying what you want... _

He frantically pauses the song, throws the covers off himself, and climbs out of bed. He grimaces at the dramatic flair of the action and glances over at Alexis, but she hasn’t moved, presumably having dozed off with her phone still in hand.

David stands there with his headphones on and phone in hand for a moment. He thinks about taking the car and just driving for a while, blasting his music through the stereo. But the level of nervous energy he’s buzzing with seems a bit dangerous to take behind the wheel. Finally, he makes a decision. He pulls on his UGG boots, throws a cardigan on over his pajamas, and grabs his keys before quietly heading out the door.

He’s not going far. He walks down to the tacky lovers-themed-suite-turned-storage-space, where he still keeps the overflow from his extensive wardrobe, closing and locking the door behind him. Pacing in the dark, he pulls the song back up on his phone and plays it from the beginning.

The first verse hits him hard again.

_We crossed the line and it was on..._

The crush David had been harboring had already felt like it was crossing some sort of line. Even if David could have nailed down what Patrick’s preferences were, they had already entered a professional relationship, and it had felt inappropriate to want anything other than that.

_I've been denying how I feel  
You've been denying what you want… _

It had to have been so much more complicated for Patrick. He’s professionalism personified, so he’d probably had the same thoughts as David about the state of their working relationship, but with a generous helping of sexual identity crisis. Or maybe this wasn’t a crisis. Could it be that Patrick knew this about himself and had simply never acted on it before now? That would still be complicated. David swears to himself that he’ll pull it together by tomorrow. Sure, it’s new to him to have requited feelings for someone so kind and good, but Patrick had been so grateful when David took the lead, and David wants to keep doing that for him for as long as he needs.

God, he really likes this guy.

David leans back against the wall by the door, accidentally hitting the switch for the disco lights. They swirl around, illuminating the dark room as the chorus hits.

_I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling…_

There’s a lump in David’s throat, but he’s smiling.

_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone…_

He pushes himself off the wall and into the room.

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah..._

Then David is dancing in the swirling lights to the song in his headphones. He'd deny ever doing this, but it's easing his nervous energy. He's no stranger to the feeling of hope rushing up on him far too fast after a kiss with someone new. But this feels different. He’s still scared, and he still can't fully shake the feeling that there were a million things that could go wrong.

Somewhere into the next verse, it hits him that what's missing is the feeling of inevitability. In the past, even when he’d had hope, he knew for a fact that it was just temporary. That somehow doesn't seem like such a certainty with Patrick. David actually has no idea where this will go, which is possibly more terrifying. But it’s a good terrifying.

He's got to dance this out to Carly Rae Jepsen tonight. He swears tomorrow, he'll play it cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is what I was starting to write when I should have been finishing "Comfort Food" lol. It had dawned on me that I don't think there's been a reference on the show to Canadian pop icon Carly Rae Jepsen, even though it seems like it would be so easy.
> 
> I was gonna hold onto this until it was all done, but I'm posting this first little bit in honor of CRJ's new album/tour announcement today. Boy I hope there's overlapping interest here, because I've got at least a few more chapters of this coming.
> 
> This chapter references "Cut to the Feeling." [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-cut-to-the-feeling-lyrics)


	2. Let's Get Lost

For their second date, they drive out to Elmdale and have dinner at a restaurant they'd decided on together at work that day.

It's never been this easy for David. The banter they'd already established before the kiss continues to flow, even more freely than before now that there's no question of how the other feels.

The one thing David is careful not to get too far into is his romantic past. He's embarrassed about having dropped so many references to it before he knew Patrick was interested, and figures it's just best to steer clear from now on. Patrick doesn't seem interested in wandering into that territory on his end either.

Luckily, there's plenty of other ground to cover, small talk they now have the time to expand on. Patrick is an only child with a close relationship to his parents. He knows a little about David's family already, but David offers a crash-course introduction to the nuances of their behaviors, particularly his mother's. There’s school, Patrick's internships, David's gallery. And then there's a mixed bag of little things to run down, like favorite movies and music and foods. Patrick already knows his coffee order, and seems determined to know everything else as well.

The conversation continues from the restaurant into the drive back home. Patrick insisted he was happy to drive, so David had a second glass of wine at dinner and is now feeling very warm and content sitting in the passenger seat, chatting with Patrick over the white noise of the radio on very low volume.

At some point, David looks out the window and realizes they aren’t going the way they came. In fact, had they been on the road longer than earlier?

“Ummm, where are we?” David asks.

Patrick drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “Um. Scenic route?”

David squints out at the dark road. There are few working streetlights in this area.

“Would we still call it scenic if it’s too dark to see anything?”

Patrick chuckles guiltily. “I’m sorry. I just thought… I thought we could stretch this date out a little longer if I took the back roads. I didn’t want the night to end just yet.”

David smiles, then clears his throat. “So, you decided to take the dark, remote side streets back home without telling me… but just because you wanted to spend more time with me?”

“Okay, when you say it out loud, I realize it sounds creepy.”

“Mm, yeah, little bit.”

Patrick shakes his head. “Man, and things were going so well.”

They both smile, Patrick’s eyes on the road, David’s looking away out the window. After a moment, David pulls his phone out.

“Can I hook my music up to the stereo?”

“Wow, I must have really messed up if you don't wanna talk anymore.”

“No, I um… I very much get what you were trying to do, and it just… reminded me of this song that I really like. So I thought I’d play it for you to show you that I believe that you didn’t bring me out here to dump me in a ditch.”

“Well then, by all means.”

There’s an aux cord in the compartment under the radio, which David fishes out to connect his phone to the car. He finds the song and presses play.

_I was never one to want to  
Put my trust in someone else completely… _

“Oh, it’s the ‘Call Me Maybe’ girl,” Patrick says.

David glares at him in the dark. Patrick is making a callback to before they were dating, and before Rose Apothecary was even open for business. There had been a morning when David had been working in the store by himself, blasting [“Boy Problems”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1LNQBX8JwE) on his phone. Patrick had come in and caught him singing along in a quiet falsetto, swaying his hips.

Patrick had just stood quietly in the doorway, watching with delight until David saw him and stopped. David had been mortified.

“You are a man of many talents,” Patrick had said.

“You know what? No,” David had replied, pausing the music. “I will not apologize for enjoying Carly Rae Jepsen.”

Patrick had tilted his head curiously. “Is she the ‘Call Me Maybe’ girl?”

David’s eye had twitched viciously. “Okay, first of all, Carly Rae Jepsen is a pop genius. Second of all... how dare you.”

Patrick had looked endlessly amused. “Gotta be honest, David, I wouldn’t have even known ‘Call Me Maybe’ were it not for the road trip I took with my buddy the fall that song came out. His car only had a radio and a tape deck with no tapes. It was hard to avoid.”

“Well, you clearly need me to craft a playlist for you,” David had said. “You’ll have to remind me once things settle down here.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Patrick had said. David had turned back to what he was working on, but Patrick couldn’t resist asking. “So… boy problems?”

David had huffed a laugh. “There would first need to be a boy for there to be a problem. And there are no boys to speak of at this time.”

In hindsight, David had realized that the look that had played over Patrick’s face could have been contained relief at the confirmation that David was single, or disappointment that he was not considered to be a boy David could potentially have a “problem” with.

In the end, David is glad Patrick made the joke, because he’d forgotten that the lyrics to the verses of [“Let’s Get Lost”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2BGjJ_4BTk) were a little more honest than he was ready to be with himself. But once the chorus hits, he leans back in his seat, relaxing once more.

_Baby let's go get lost_  
_I like that you're drivin' slow_  
_Keeping my fingers crossed_  
_That maybe you'll take the long way home_  
_Let's get lost_  
_I don't wanna let you go_  
_Keeping my fingers crossed_  
_That maybe you'll take the long way home..._

Patrick’s right hand leaves the steering wheel and finds its way to David’s thigh, resting there. David covers Patrick’s hand with his own, smiling as he sinks further into the seat, eyes drifting closed.

_Baby, let’s take the long way home…_

“David?”

David opens his eyes and looks over at Patrick, whose hand is still on his leg. The car isn’t moving. David had left _E•MO•TION_ on shuffle and a completely different song is playing now. His brain catches up and he realizes he’d fallen asleep.

“Oh my god,” David says, rubbing his eyes. “Falling asleep on a date is a _great_ look. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Patrick says, rubbing David’s thigh with his warm hand. “I didn’t really wanna wake you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed.”

“That’s because I haven’t relaxed since we moved here,” David says, his tone light, but the words basically true. “There was one time where I did yoga with Jocelyn, but I think that was my body literally shutting down after a two-day panic attack. So…”

He trails off and looks out the window to see that they’re parked in front of the motel. All the rooms are dark.

“Sorry I kind of ruined the whole extended date thing,” David says.

“It’s okay. Carly and I took the time to get to know each other.”

David looks at Patrick so fondly that Patrick suddenly becomes flustered, taking his hand back from David’s leg. David smirks and picks up his phone.

“Well I had a lovely time tonight,” he says.

Patrick nods shyly. “Me too.”

David takes off his seatbelt, but instead of pocketing his phone and leaving, he turns the volume up on [the music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBPw0l26L58) a little, drops his phone in the cupholder, and leans over to kiss Patrick.

_Warm blood feels good,_  
_I can't control it anymore_  
_Sweet one, you should stop me there_  
_But I keep on talking..._

Without breaking the kiss, Patrick unbuckles his seatbelt so he can lean up and over more, placing a hand on David’s cheek the way David had done when they’d had their first kiss in this very car.

_I would throw in the towel for you, boy_  
_'Cause you lift me up and catch me  
When I'm falling for you..._

David introduces a little bit of tongue to the kiss, which Patrick chases eagerly. Then to David's surprise, the hand on his face tips his chin up enough for Patrick to kiss his jaw and down his neck. A shuddering breath escapes David and he cups the back of Patrick's head gently, encouraging. David can't help picturing himself as the first male member of an exclusive club of girls who have gotten to be kissed like this by Patrick Brewer. He’s feeling really fucking lucky.

He’s also starting to feel the stirrings of something else. He pulls back reluctantly and they both take a moment to catch their breath.

“I guess it’s a good thing I share a room with my sister,” David says. “Otherwise I might do something totally inappropriate right now. Like invite you in.”

Patrick blows out a shaky breath. “Yeah, good thing. Because I’d probably do something ridiculous like take you up on that.”

David closes his eyes and nods. “Mhm mhm, but that’s not something… that’s not something we’re doing yet.”

Patrick shakes his head. “Right, we’re not… I’m not… not yet.”

“Right right right,” David says. “So, so good, we’re… on the same page.”

They look at each other, both overwhelmed with wanting the other until suddenly, the tension breaks and they both laugh. David leans over and kisses Patrick sweetly one last time before unplugging his phone and opening his door. He turns back before stepping out.

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

“Goodnight, David.”

 

\---

 

David spends the next morning fretting about what he may have suggested to Patrick through playing him that song. _You could be the one, yeah, you could be the one_ echos in his head and it’s… not _not_ how David feels. But it’s probably too soon for him to feel that way, and it’s definitely too soon for Patrick to know that he… may or may not have these big feelings.

When he arrives at the store well after Patrick has opened it, he treads cautiously. There are no patrons and Patrick must be in the back. David drops his bag behind the register and finds a coffee sitting on the counter with a sticky note placed on top of it. The note simply has a heart drawn on it in ballpoint pen. David smiles.

“Morning, sunshine,” Patrick greets him, coming out of the back with an armful of products to restock. He stops to share a quick kiss with David before moving out to the sales floor.

“Wasn’t sure when you’d be in, so I asked Twyla to make that coffee extra hot,” he says, setting bottles down on tables and turning their labels out. “You’re very late, so I assume it’s somewhere between drinkable and cold now.”

“I’m sorry, and thank you,” David says softly, playing with the note on the coffee lid.

“It’s okay, and you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird to post anything pre-"The Hike" having just watched it, but I had to do something with all these feelings and this chapter was ready to go so here we are!
> 
> This chapter's song:  
> "Let's Get Lost" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2BGjJ_4BTk) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-lets-get-lost-lyrics)
> 
> Bonuses:  
> "Boy Problems" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1LNQBX8JwE) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-boy-problems-lyrics)  
> "Warm Blood" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBPw0l26L58) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-warm-blood-lyrics)


	3. I Really Like You

Their physical relationship progresses with a pleasant steadiness.

Kissing is easy. Every time one of them tries something new, the other mirrors it soon after. David had been fully prepared to initiate their second kiss too, but that day really got away from them what with the death at the motel and the miscommunications that followed. He was thrown off and fully unprepared when Patrick kissed him like he'd been thinking about it all day, confident and tender, despite everything that had happened.

The first time Patrick had tentatively used his teeth to nip at David's lower lip while they made out in the stockroom one night after closing, David had smiled so brightly, they had to pause for a moment. A move like that opened the door to all sorts of possibilities in David's mind.

Patrick was less than enthused by David's first attempt at a hickey, but David hoped that had more to do with their lack of privacy than the move itself. He never imagined just how right that hope was. That very night, as they made out, minimally clothed, in the gifted privacy of Stevie's apartment, they each got the chance to leave their mark on the other.

If it weren’t for the modicum of decency they needed to uphold as working professionals, David imagines that they’d never take their hands off each other. No one’s ever wanted that of him, and to be fair, he’s never wanted anyone like this either. It makes him giddy. He's listening to _a lot_ of Carly Rae these days, and to other happy, upbeat, cheesy music. One day at the motel, while he and Alexis are getting ready for the day, he presses play to resume his music without having plugged his headphones in all the way and [his phone blares](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV5lzRHrGeg):

_I really really really really really really like you!_

Alexis spins around on her heel, face lit up with utter delight.

“ _Ew_ , David!” she exclaims with glee. “You’re like a lovestruck teenybopper. So gross.”

It is gross, David thinks. But he’s in it now. He really really really really really really does like Patrick.

He's excited and anxious when Patrick reminds him that they'd applied to table at a craft fair in one of the nearby Elms for the weekend. They'd hoped to use the event to expand their reach and do some networking. They’d also applied to do this before the store had even opened (David's still not sure how Patrick had managed that one), which was also before they were an item, so David had booked them a hotel room with two beds. Neither of them said anything about it, but David really hopes they'll only need one.

On Saturday, Patrick works the table while David makes rounds to the other vendors. Neither of them loves having to work most of the day separately, but they're busy enough that the afternoon flies by, and they're able to sustain themselves on quick kisses when David takes over the table so Patrick can have a break.

Toward the end of day one, they run the table together. The shoppers have thinned out, so they've both relaxed a little and taken a seat, and Patrick has an arm around David’s shoulders. Absently, he slides his hand up the back of David’s neck, scratching gently at where his hair is shortest in the back. David closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“If you keep doing that, I'm gonna fall asleep,” David says. “Or I'm gonna climb onto your lap and kiss you.”

“I know which one I'm hoping for.”

David opens one eye and looks at Patrick. “You wouldn't let me do that.”

Patrick shrugs. “We don't know any of these people, and we'll probably never see them again.”

That rouses David back to full wakefulness. “Excuse me? What was I doing all day if not forging new connections with all these people, several of whom we _will_ hopefully be working with in the future?”

Patrick works hard to keep his face neutral and simply says, “Oh, right.”

David looks at him, mouth agape, even though he knows he’s being teased. “Wow. Maybe it's a good thing we have two beds at the hotel.”

Patrick’s face falls suddenly. David can’t read why and begins to panic.

“I was… I was joking,” he says, trying to smooth over whatever this rumple is.

“So… we don't have two beds at the hotel?”

“No, we do have two beds,” David says, still confused. “I was joking about that being a particularly good thing.”

Patrick suddenly laughs and shakes his head.

“I can't believe… I was so excited to have a night alone with you at the hotel, I didn't even think about the fact that you made the reservation before we were… together.”

“Oh,” David breathes.

The tension begins to ease, then Patrick looks at David again.

“Wait, but you'd realized. Why didn't you say anything? Or change the reservation?”

David’s offended facial reaction is nothing short of cartoonish.

“Okay, _I_ didn't want to assume anything! And then you didn't say anything so I figured we were just going with it.”

“I didn't say anything because I forgot! _You_ made the reservation!”

“Oh my god!” David's voice has gone very high at this point. “It's _fine_ , we'll just pick one of the two beds and...”

He snaps his mouth shut. Patrick looks away so he can school the smirk on his face before looking back at David as seriously as he can manage.

“And what?”

David is onto him.

“And sleep. Because that’s what beds are for.”

Patrick nods and claps a hand on David’s shoulder in a very bro-like manner.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do.”

Patrick stands and doesn’t see the horrified look on David’s face.

“I think we're probably good to pack up for the day,” Patrick says, bending over to pull one of their product bins out from under the table.

David squints at Patrick’s jean-clad backside, trying to discern whether or not he's putting on just a little bit of a show. It wouldn't be the first time. Once they’d had that night at Stevie's, Patrick had gotten a lot more confident. He'd gotten really good at riling David up anywhere, any time, while making sure anyone around them remained none the wiser. A heated look from across the room, a hand on the small of his back, sliding just a tiny bit lower before pulling away. Then when they were alone, Patrick was just as likely to take charge as David, pushing, pulling, taking. David felt high on it, untethered in a way that was scary but also exciting.

It quickly becomes clear that Patrick is onto David too, knowing better than to take his quip about sleeping at face value. He crowds David as they pack up their table, making a lot of entirely unnecessary contact.

They load most of their remaining stock into the trunk of Patrick’s car, and the rest into the back seat. David shoves the last box into the back seat, closes the door, and turns to find Patrick had been right behind him, waiting. Before he can think, Patrick backs him up against the car, cradles his face in his hands, and kisses him deeply. David can’t help moaning into it, his hands sliding up Patrick’s back. Patrick presses him hard into the side of the car. David knows that people don't understand and sometimes openly mock his beloved skirted pants, but he's never regretted wearing them until this very moment, as they act as an extra barrier between the two of them.

A car on the other side of the parking lot beeps as it's unlocked, and that's enough to make Patrick pull away, ever the more cautious of the two of them even when he's the one instigating semi-public make out sessions.

“We should get going,” Patrick says, voice low.

David volunteers to drive them the few blocks to the hotel, mostly so he's forced to keep his hands on the steering wheel and effectively to himself. He can feel Patrick glancing at him and wonders if he's struggling to not reach out as well.

 

\---

 

The hotel is nice, but old. They're only up a few floors, but the elevator moves at an agonizingly slow pace. Once it finally hits the lobby floor to pick them up, David hurries them in, pressing the button to close the door over and over again, to no avail. The doors eventually close at their own pace and once they do, David drops his bag and pushes Patrick up against the wall. He crowds in and Patrick drops his bag too, but holds him back just enough to keep a hair of space between them as the elevator begins to rise sluggishly.

“What's the rush?” Patrick asks, not even bothering to mask his sly smile.

“Really?” David breathes in disbelief. “Do you just get off on torturing me now?”

“What can I say?” Patrick leans in to whisper in David's ear. “ _I like making you wait for it_.”

It's so mean, but _so hot_ , and David's knees threaten to buckle. He buries his face in Patrick's neck, takes a shaky breath, then pulls back, nodding with his eyes and lips pressed closed.

“Okay,” he says softly, opening his eyes to stare Patrick down. He clears his throat and takes one of Patrick's hands in his own, guiding it under the fabric over-layer of his pants, between his legs, and pressing it to where he's already getting hard. “Well. That's for you. Whenever you're ready for it.”

It's enough to throw Patrick off his game and he gives into it, cupping David over his pants. David rocks his hips into his hand and they both groan. David drops his head onto Patrick's shoulder again and for a moment it's so good. The elevator rumbles to a stop and suddenly Patrick is pulling away and pushing at David.

“David, this isn't our floor,” he whispers frantically.

“Fuck!” David whispers back, backing all the way to the other side of the elevator and trying desperately to get his clothes smoothed out as the elevator doors open, revealing…

“Roland?” Patrick and David both say in confused unison.

“Oh hey fellas! What a coinkidink!” Roland laughs, standing there before them in a bathrobe and slippers. “Going down?”

“Not at this rate,” David says, teeth clenched in a big, phony smile. Patrick shoots him a look before turning to Roland.

“We're actually on our way up, but it was nice to see you, Mr. Mayor,” Patrick says, leaning over and pressing the button to close the doors - again, to no avail. Even if the button did work, Roland slaps a hand on the door frame, effectively keeping it open as he leans in.

“Yeah, Joce and I are just on a little weekend getaway,” he says. “Little change of scenery, you know, mixing things up.”

Roland chuckles as David and Patrick nod uncomfortably.

“I imagine you two are here doing the same?” Roland continues suggestively.

“No,” Patrick and David say in tandem.

“We're here on business…” says Patrick.

“There's a craft fair…” David says at the same time.

“Right right, ‘business’,” Roland says. “We play that one sometimes too. Jocelyn is a vision in a pantsuit.”

“Okay well we wouldn't want you to keep… Jocelyn waiting,” David grits out, voice raised as if volume is what will finally get Roland to take the hint.

Luckily it seems to work, and Roland backs away.

“You're right, I better hurry up and hit that vending machine in the lobby. Gotta get that energy boost for the next round. You two have a good night doing… whatever it is that two young men do together…” Roland is saying as the doors of the elevator finally stir and roll shut.

As the elevator continues its unsteady ascent, David looks at Patrick, a smirk curling up on his face.

“‘Mr. Mayor’?”

“David, don't.”

“Mkay.”

 

\---

 

The room's decor has been updated, unlike the majority of the hotel, so David counts that as a small victory. Patrick drops his bag on the bed closest to the door and heads for the bathroom. David looks at the bag on the bed for a moment before placing his bag next to it. He runs his fingers across the bedspread of the other bed - the one they'll presumably be sharing - on his way to the window. He moves the curtain just enough to peek out at the view the have… of the parking lot.

The bathroom door opens. David doesn't turn around right away and is rewarded with Patrick's arms wrapping around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“The view is breathtaking,” Patrick jokes.

“Mhm, yeah, like a used car lot without price tags,” David says, turning in Patrick's embrace. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Patrick replies, kissing David once. David rubs his shoulders.

“I'm just gonna…” David tilts his head toward the bathroom, and Patrick lets him go. “You just make yourself comfortable.”

David takes his turn in the bathroom, and when he comes back out, Patrick is sitting at the foot of the farther bed, remote in hand, engrossed in a baseball game now playing on the TV. David goes to stand next to him.

“So are you winning?”

“Oh my team isn't playing,” Patrick says, not looking away from the TV. “I just turned it on and they're in extra innings, so…”

Patrick trails off like David is supposed to know what that means.

“Oh, okay.” David sits tentatively next to Patrick on the bed. He stares at the TV, biting his tongue so as not to voice the disappointment bubbling up in him. Patrick looks over at him then.

“David, I only turned the TV on for background.”

“Background for what?”

Patrick sets the remote down and leans in to kiss David, who smiles into it.

“I'm sorry,” he says against Patrick's lips. “I still don't see what we need the sports game for.”

“Well I don't know if you noticed, but you have a tendency to bring out my more… vocal side.”

“Mm, that's on me, is it? And um, what happened to ‘we don't know any of these people, and we'll probably never see them again’?”

“There's a difference between people seeing us kiss and people hearing us…”

David waits eagerly for Patrick to finish that sentence, but he doesn't.

“Anyway, with our luck, Roland's room is right below us, and we wouldn't want him hearing…”

“Okay, let's not talk about Roland while we're in bed ever again,” David says, leaning back in to resume kissing Patrick.

Patrick is very much on board with the direction things go from there, and soon David is lying back on the bed with Patrick on top of him.

“You know,” Patrick says, between kisses. “I am really glad to have this time alone with you. I know I’ve given you a hard time today, so I just wanted to make that clear.

David runs a hand up through Patrick’s short hair. “I am too. I guess it’s a good thing your little crush on me made you do a wacky thing like apply for this craft fair we had no idea if we’d even be ready for.”

He leans up to continue kissing Patrick, but he leans away.

“You think I did that because of my feelings for you?”

“I… I don’t know. You took a lot of risks getting into business with me, I just figured this was one of them.”

Patrick rolls off of David, but doesn’t move away too far. They lie on their sides facing each other.

“I knew I was drawn to you from the day we met, but I didn’t know to what extent right away,” Patrick explains, running a hand up and down David’s arm. “But I definitely believed in your business idea from the start.”

David squints at him skeptically.

“Okay, I believed in it once you’d left me all those voicemails and I had enough information to put it on paper,” Patrick confesses. “And yeah, the fair was a bit of a reach, but you had a license, vendors already signing on, and more than enough proof of concept by that point. I would have gone to bat for you even if I wasn’t falling for you.”

A wave of emotion crashes over David at those last words, and Patrick looks like he’s afraid he’s said too much, so David quickly leans in and kisses him, gentle but sure. When he pulls back, Patrick is looking at him so bashfully it makes David’s heart ache.

“I really like you,” David whispers with such sincerity, Patrick can’t seem to formulate a verbal response. Instead, he kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him, shifting once more so he’s lying on top of David again.

When Patrick tilts David’s chin up and starts kissing his neck, while also getting a hand behind one of David’s knees to push his leg up for better leverage as he rocks against him, David gasps.

“I really, really, _really_ like you,” he says in a rushed exhale, feeling Patrick smile against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATE: The smutty continuation of this chapter is now a thing! Check out [Sweet Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535453) if you're into that.]
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. :)
> 
> The song referenced in this chapter is, of course, "I Really Like You." [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV5lzRHrGeg) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-i-really-like-you-lyrics)


	4. All That / I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance

Valentine's Day is looming over them.

More accurately, it’s looming over David. Not because of any fault in his and Patrick’s relationship - quite the opposite. They've traded official terms of partnership (boyfriend, partner, and Patrick tried “babe” once before David put a quick stop to it), I-love-yous, and renditions of “The Best.” Patrick had even stayed in Schitt's Creek to spend Christmas with David and his family.

Acknowledging the February holiday was now inevitable. This isn’t a problem for Patrick, ever the romantic, always so sentimental. David, on the other hand, had spent many past Valentine’s Days loudly denouncing the holiday with fellow single acquaintances at upscale bars, only to go home alone and eat a heart-shaped box of chocolates by himself. He doesn’t really know how to go about it any other way.

“We could keep it simple,” Patrick had suggested. “A nice dinner? We don’t even have to do gifts if you don’t want.”

“Hm, I’m pretty sure you’re physically incapable of not buying me gifts for every possible occasion,” David had teased. “Wouldn’t want to deter you from doing what comes so naturally.”

  

\---

 

Ray announces that he’ll be out of town the night of Valentine’s Day (meeting up with a date of his own), so Patrick suggests to David that they order in that night. David loves that idea, but suspects that Patrick has more than dinner up his sleeve. It's a small comfort knowing that if Patrick _is_ planning some grand romantic gesture, he won't end up in tears in a public place.

David plans on flowers and wine while also wracking his brain for possible gifts or gestures that would match a Patrick-caliber gift or gesture. When the idea comes to him, he really wishes it hadn't. One of the biggest reasons that it's such a perfect idea is because it's a callback to David letting down his guard and really stepping out of his comfort zone for Patrick at a pivotal moment in their relationship. These same facts are why he's so reluctant to do it.

But he plans. He doesn't really have the privacy to properly practice the moves this will require, but he listens to the song he'll be using over and over and envisions what he'll do. It's not as if what he'd done to Tina Turner had been choreographed, right? He could make something like that happen again, couldn't he?

Then there's the outfit, which will require several… moving parts, so to speak. It takes a few passes through his extensive wardrobe before he's able to put it together.

 

\---

  
  
On Valentine's Day, they work a normal day. After they close, David goes home to change and grab his things for the night. He leaves his overnight bag and his reusable shopping bag full of flowers and wine by the door and takes one more look in the bathroom mirror, fussing with the belt on his long, slate gray, cowl-necked, Rick Owens trench coat. There’s nothing more to be done, so he picks up his bags and makes a pit stop at the motel’s lobby. The door is unlocked, but Stevie isn’t at the desk.

“Ding-ding!” he calls, the way she does when she comes into Rose Apothecary and no one is on the sales floor.

Stevie emerges from the back office, clearly ready to head out with her jacket and bag on. At the sight of David she stops, puts her hands on her hips, and smirks.

“Please tell me your naked under there.”

David looks down. “You can see my pants!”

“Then are we expecting rain, or…?”

“Okay, well I come bearing gifts, but if you don’t want them…” David drops his overnight bag and pulls a bottle of wine out of the other.

Stevie gives him a suspicious look, but takes the bottle. “Does your boyfriend know you’re giving me nice wine on Valentine’s Day?”

“He does, actually.” David reaches back into the bag and pulls out a small box of fancy chocolates. “Those are from Patrick, he says ‘Happy Valentine’s Day.’”

She takes them, but grimaces. “Pity gifts from the happy couple. That’s nice.”

“Oh don’t think of it that way,” David says, waving her off. “Patrick was the kind of kid who brought cards and cupcakes that his mom made for his whole class on Valentine’s Day. He gave me a box of chocolates to give to Alexis and my parents too. It’s just who he is on, like, a cellular level. And I always end up paying for the wine you take from the store anyway, so just consider that free delivery.”

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Oh my god, what do you want me to say? Can you just split the difference and say thank you?"

She smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He picks up his other bag and heads for the door. “You have a good night now.”

“You too,” she calls after him. “Good luck with your striptease!”

David leaves, closing the door behind him. About three seconds later, he opens the door and pokes his head back in.

“Is it that obvious?”

Stevie’s face lights up. “I was joking, but _thank you_ for the confirmation.”

“Great, that’s great…”

“Patrick is a very lucky man.”

“Okay byeeeee!”

 

\---  

 

When David gets to Ray’s house, he pauses for a moment before knocking on the door.

“It’s open!” Patrick calls from inside.

David opens the door and steps in.

“You shouldn’t just leave the door unlocked like that, I could have been any-”

He stops. It’s almost dark outside, so the curtains are closed, but only one lamp is on. The room is further lit by candles that have been set out on the available surfaces. In the midst of the scene, in front of the makeshift office, stands Patrick with his guitar.

“Fuck,” David whispers.

“I know how you feel about the whole singing-to-you thing,” Patrick says. “But it’s a special occasion and I think you’re really gonna like this, so I hope you’ll let me go through with it.”

Patrick watches as what looks like the five stages of grief plays over David’s face. Luckily, it ends in acceptance, and David sets his bags down, takes a breath, and turns to face Patrick, who gestures toward a chair that David now sees has been strategically placed for him. He pulls it out and sits down, an audience of one in front of Patrick. Patrick begins to play before David can change his mind.

David doesn’t recognize the music at first, presumably because it’s something Patrick has reworked for his voice and style like the Tina Turner number. But when he begins to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W374tWnsk70)…

_“I wanna play this for you all the time…”_

David’s breath immediately catches.

“ _I wanna play this for you when you're feeling used and tired_  
_I wanna make the best so you want more_  
_Just let me in your arms  
Just let me in your arms…_”

Patrick smiles when David has figured it out, and David can’t help smiling back, already misty-eyed.

“ _I'll be the magic you won't ever see_  
_You can always rely on me to help you do what you want to do_  
_I wanna be the best you've ever known_  
_Just let me in your arms  
Just let me in your arms…_

" _Show me if you want me, if I'm all that_  
_I will be there, I will be your friend_  
_Show me if you want me, if I'm all that  
I will be there, I will be your friend..._”

David wipes at his eyes and then he’s sitting back in the chair, not tense anymore, just watching with adoration while Patrick continues the song. When he reaches the bridge, Patrick walks toward David.

_“When you need me, I will never let you come apart…”_

Patrick turns his back to David so he can sit in David’s lap, perching there as best he can while still playing his guitar.

_“When you need me, I will be your candle in the dark…”_

David rests his chin on Patrick’s shoulder, smiling at him.

 _“When you need someone, oh, let me be the one  
_ _The only one, and the only one, and the only one…”_

The song technically ends with the chorus repeated several times, but Patrick only makes it through one more round of the chorus before he can't wait any longer to end the song, place his guitar gently on the ground, and turn his head to kiss David, all still from his position in his lap. David ends up with his hands on Patrick's waist, Patrick turning enough to rest his hands on David's shoulders.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Patrick whispers against his lips.

“Thank you,” David says, looking up at him with shining eyes. “That was beautiful.”

They kiss again until David pulls away, clearing his throat.

“I just… hope you like the flowers,” David says, rubbing his hands nervously up Patrick's sides. “Because there's no way I can follow that with what I had planned.”

“What did you have planned?”

“Best to just forget it and never speak of it again.”

“Oh come on, now you have to tell me.”

“I really don't.”

Patrick stands, picking up his guitar to take it back to its case, which is stashed behind the desk.

“Okay. It's just that I got this text from Stevie…”

 _Dammit, Stevie_.

“...and she said you would almost definitely chicken out of your plan and that I shouldn't let you.” He comes back out from behind the desk to a very offended look on David's face. “Her words, not mine.”

“Well you should know by now that Stevie doesn't have my best interests at heart.”

“You and I both know that's not true.” At the look David gives him, Patrick amends, “When it really counts, anyway.”

David groans, putting his hands over his face. He sits like that for a moment, then jumps to his feet.

“Okay, fine.” He points to the chair. “Sit.”

Happily, Patrick trades places with David and sits in the chair. David picks up his shopping bag and disappears into the kitchen. Patrick hears a drawer open and appliances clinking.

“Need any help?” Patrick calls.

A cork pops.

“Nope!” David calls back.

He comes back into the room a moment later, a full wine glass in each hand, and an open bottle of prosecco in the crook of his arm. He hands a glass to Patrick who takes it, but looks at him, suspicious. David clinks his glass against Patrick.

“I’m gonna need you to lower your expectations, and your inhibitions, so…” David trails off and downs his wine, wincing at the bubbles.

“David, if you really don’t want to do this…”

“No!” he interrupts. “If I really didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t have spent so long planning it.”

“Okay,” Patrick concedes, taking a sip of his wine as David pours himself another glass.

He walks around the small space of the room, glass and bottle in hand. At one point he stops to blow out the candles on the table where Ray’s family photos are displayed. They’re a potential fire hazard, and he figures the dimmer the lights, the better.

Patrick is still nursing his first glass of wine, so David finishes off most of the bottle himself before collecting Patrick’s glass from him and bringing it all back into the kitchen. He comes back out, pulls up the song he needs and sets his phone on the desk.

Turning to Patrick one last time, he whispers, “Expectations,” raising a hand at eye level and lowering it. Patrick nods unconvincingly.

David turns his back to Patrick. He feels the prosecco loosening his limbs a little, and he takes a breath. He hits play on [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiHdjXxaMic), for which the lyrics start immediately, so he remains turned away for the intro:

 _I didn't just come here to dance_  
_If you know what I mean_  
_Do you know what I mean?_  
_If you'd just give me a chance_  
_You'd see what I see  
Do you see what I see?_

The beat starts and David turns and struts toward Patrick, lip-syncing the next words.

_It's your fault_

(He stops and points at Patrick.)

 _Baby boy, cause you're the one that sparked this  
_ _Shine a light_

(He mimes flashes of light with his hands at either side of his face...)

_With your eyes onto me in the darkness_

(...and walks a few steps backward.)

 

_Hey, Joe's calling me over_

(He points off to Patrick’s left…)

_Tino is calling me over_

(...and then off to his right…)

_I only came here for you_

(...then back at him.)

_It's you, boy, you in the corner_

(Still pointing, he struts to Patrick again…)

_Something is taking me over_

(...and drops to his knees in front of him, hands on Patrick’s knees, running up his legs.)

_I only came here for you_

(He stands, face coming teasingly close to Patrick’s before he pulls away.)

That close, David is able to see the look of wonder on Patrick’s face. If he wasn’t so busy giving a RuPaul-worthy lip-sync performance, he wouldn’t have been able to hide an incredibly satisfied smirk.

The chorus hits and David’s hands go to the belt of his trench coat.

 _I didn't just come here to dance_  
_If you know what I mean  
Do you know what I mean? _

(He undoes the belt.)

 _If you'd just give me a chance_  
_You'd see what I see  
You'd see what I see _

(He opens the coat slowly.)

 _I didn't just come here to dance_  
_If you know what I mean  
Do you know what I mean? _

(He looks away as he removes the coat from one shoulder, then the other.)

 _If you'd just give me a chance_  
_You'd see what I see_  
_You'd see what I see  
I didn't just come here to dance..._

(He pulls the coat off and tosses it away.)

He’s left in a black, form-fitting, long-sleeved mesh shirt over a black tank top, his silver chain necklace, and his tightest jeans. Patrick is making a valiant, but ultimately fruitless effort to school his reaction, a hand coming up to cover his mouth that has fallen open in awe as he watches. His obvious enjoyment makes it much easier for David to get through improvising during the instrumental break. As the next verse starts, he walks right back up to Patrick.

_Baby, I…_

(David uses a finger under Patrick’s chin to tilt his head up. Patrick actually bites his lip as he smiles up at David.)

 _I'm not going anywhere without you  
_ _Walk me home_

(He moves behind Patrick, placing his hands on his shoulders and leaning down to brush his lips up Patrick’s neck.)

_Cause I like every single thing about you..._

At this point, David’s lost in it, not really knowing what his next move will be, but not caring anymore. He takes the mesh top off during the next pre-chorus. He drops to his knees in front of Patrick again, wrapping the shirt around the back of Patrick’s neck to tug him down closer to him. Patrick’s hands go to David’s and he leans in like he’s going to kiss him, but David lets go of the shirt and stands.

As Patrick pulls David’s discarded shirt from his shoulders, the chorus plays and David starts undoing his jeans at an agonizingly slow pace. When the button and zipper are undone and Patrick looks about ready to pounce, David dances off into the dining room, out of view. He had worn high top sneakers that zip on the sides so he could take them off easily, but he hadn’t been able to figure out how to remove them and his very skinny jeans in an a particularly attractive manner, so he uses the instrumental break to take them off in the other room.

He comes back in strong for the last pre-chorus and finds Patrick adorably leaning out of his seat as if he could have craned his neck far enough to see where David went. He falls back into his seat and his eyes go wide as David finishes out the song, now down to the tank top, black socks with sock garters, and a pair of black lacy boxer briefs that are opaque over the crotch, but sheer the rest of the way around.

The dance-y, up-tempo music drops out for the last chorus, and David drops himself into Patrick’s lap, wrapping one arm around him and sliding the other up Patrick’s chest. He mouths the words all the way through to the end, so close that his lips almost brush Patrick’s.

The music ceases and suddenly they can hear each other breathing, both a bit heavily. In the silence, David’s insecurity starts to creep back in.

“So, if you’re going to break up with me for that, I just ask that you do it after Valentine’s Day is over,” David says, just above a whisper. “I couldn't bear to be that much of a cliche.”

Patrick remains speechless for a moment before giving a short laugh and shaking his head.

“Shut up.”

Before David can respond to that, Patrick’s hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a rough, messy kiss. He starts to stand with David still in his lap, and David stumbles to his feet. He’s steadied by Patrick’s hands firmly on his waist, pulling them flush against each other.

“Upstairs. Now,” Patrick says, low and rough.

“ _Oh_ ,” David breathes, but before he can move on his own Patrick is kissing him again and steering him, backing him toward the stairs. His heel hits the bottom step and he has to reach a hand out to stop himself from falling backwards.

“Okay, okay, let me just…” David extracts himself from Patrick and turns so he can climb the stairs. A few steps up, he realizes Patrick isn’t following. He looks over his shoulder and finds him very blatantly staring at his ass.

“So this…” David gestures at himself. “This was a good idea? Like, this worked for you? You were into it?”

Patrick meets David’s eye, answering his teasing grin with a predatory one of his own.

“Yeah,” he says as he begins to ascend the stairs. “Yeah I’d say this was a success.”

 

\---  

 

In the end, David’s only regret is that they didn’t get to eat anything before fucking each other’s brains out.

David feels boneless, hungry for their forgotten dinner but totally satisfied otherwise, splayed out and taking up most of the mattress space. He has an arm loosely around Patrick, who is laying with his head David’s chest, one arm flung lazily across his stomach. Patrick hears _and_ feels David’s stomach growl and chuckles.

“We should really get up and eat,” Patrick mumbles against David’s skin.

“Don’t you think I would’ve gotten up by now if I could?” comes David’s breathy reply from above him.

Patrick smiles. “I can’t believe you almost didn’t do that.”

“I can’t believe you were _this_ into it. I was sure you’d think it was silly. Charming, but silly.”

“Oh it was silly. Apparently I’m very into silly.”

“I’ll say.” David kisses the top of Patrick’s head.

Patrick is in danger of just falling asleep here without dinner, but then David speaks again.

“The outfit was okay?”

“It was very okay, David.”

“Okay. Good. I was worried the mesh was a little too AJ-from-the-Backstreet-Boys.”

Patrick lifts his head with a little gasp. “That’s who I was thinking of!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” David says, stroking Patrick’s hair as a nice way of encouraging him to lay back down.

“Hey, what does it say about us that we’re two grown men who both performed a Carly Rae Jepsen song as a Valentine’s Day gift to each other?” Patrick asks.

“Um, that we have great taste, obviously.”

Patrick chuckles again and wraps his arm tighter around David.

“But by the way,” David says, scratching lightly at the back of Patrick’s head, “I really can’t handle anymore of your devastating little acoustic performances. You have to cut that out.”

“Tch. Come on, seriously?”

“Dead serious. My heart can’t take it. Which is a compliment, if it helps.”

“So I’m banned from singing to you? Ever?”

David sighs dramatically. “I’m not a monster. I’d let you sing at our wedding. Or rather, I know I wouldn’t be able to stop you then.”

Patrick lifts his head up again so he can look at David. “What did you just say?”

“Like, I know if you were really set on it there wouldn’t be anything I could do.”

“You see us getting married?”

David opens his mouth, then has to shut it and try again. “I think I’m a little woozy. From the lack of food. I don’t really know what I’m saying.”

“Uh-huh,” Patrick says skeptically, but he kisses David softly and forces himself to get up and find his clothes. He pulls on his underwear and jeans, which had ended up in opposite corners of the room, then offers a hand to David.

“Can’t you just bring the food up here?” David asks with a pout.

“We ordered Italian, that’s just asking for trouble. Come on, the food’s cold now because of you, the least you can do is help me reheat everything.”

David groans, but allows himself to be pulled into sitting position. “Yes, because you had no part in this delay.”

Patrick grins despite himself. He looks around and finds David’s fancy underwear hanging off the armchair in the corner of the room. When he picks them up, he actually reads the designer name on the waistband for the first time.

“Wow,” he says, handing them to David. “Do I even wanna know how much those cost?”

“The way you were looking at me in them?” David says, standing to pull them on, then wrapping his arms around Patrick. “Worth every penny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! This was honestly kind of a pain to write but I'm kind of thrilled with how it turned out. I hope you get a kick out of it too.
> 
> This chapter uses:  
> "All That" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W374tWnsk70) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-all-that-lyrics) (I couldn't find a Patrick-esque acoustic cover by anyone, but I think we can use our imaginations.)  
> "I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiHdjXxaMic) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-i-didnt-just-come-here-to-dance-lyrics)
> 
> Specific pieces I based David's outfit on were [this trench coat](https://poshmark.com/listing/Rick-Owens-SS18-Mens-Hooded-Trench-Coat-5c1dad3803087cf495d33ed4) and [these undies](https://www.farfetch.com/au/shopping/men/versace-logo-lace-boxers-item-13621661.aspx?storeid=9462).
> 
> Oh also, I definitely borrowed the prosecco detail from the reality that was Dan having a PA go out and get him a bottle before they shot his dance scene. I love that it was specifically prosecco.


	5. Tug of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a tiny bit angsty! Like, a thin layer of angst sandwiched between two thick, self-indulgent slices of comedy.

David had really, really thought he was doing the right thing. And now it was all falling apart.

When Patrick had confessed that he had been jealous of both David and Ted when they'd kissed at the housewarming party, David had felt the tiniest thrill on Patrick's behalf, mixed with a twinge of his own fear. Because of course David was very aware of the fact that Patrick had dived right into a relationship with the first man he'd had feelings for. Of course he'd wondered if Patrick noticed other men now that he had opened himself to this. And of course David wondered if one day, Patrick would feel like he was missing out on something more.

And now Patrick was having dinner with Ken. David had sent him out to that dinner. And as much as he wanted to blame Alexis for the panic he was now feeling, he knows it had been on him to set boundaries, to be clearer, or to just _not fucking send_ his boyfriend off with some other guy in the first place.

It was impossible to talk himself down now. Even Alexis was concerned enough to stay with him, despite having plans with Ted. David hates and loves her all at once. He looks at his phone for the millionth time, even though it hasn’t left his hand all night, and he hasn’t felt it buzz.

Alexis leaves him for a moment to use the bathroom, and the second she’s out of sight, he begins to spiral. He finds his headphones, plugs them into his phone, and starts searching for something to drown out his frantic thoughts. Unfortunately, he's a glutton for punishment, so he quickly abandons anything cheerful and fun and lyrically simple for a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geT9ZrDlDNo) he hasn't listened to in about a decade:

 _You seem too good_  
_Too good to be true_  
_You're holding me stronger  
Stronger than I'm used to..._

David squeezes his eyes shut and paces agitatedly, the song making his chest feel tighter and tighter.

 _Don't go out with the boys tonight_  
_I won't sleep a wink_  
_Wondering what you're doing_  
_Don't go out with the girls tonight_  
_I will turn to drink  
Wondering who you're screwing..._

David turns toward the bathroom just as Alexis is exiting, fussing with her hair. When she sees him with his headphones on, her face turns serious. He can't hear her, but he reads her lips, unmistakably forming, _David, NO_ , before striding toward him. He turns away and tries to deflect her, but she manages to disconnect his headphones from his phone. The song pauses automatically and David rips the headphones off with a frustrated groan. Alexis takes that opportunity to snatch his phone away.

“Ew, David, is this Carly Rae's _first album_? Are you giving up that easily?”

“I just wanted to listen to some music, it doesn't mean anything!” he insists, far too defensive to be believed.

“Okay this song isn't even in your library, you went onto _YouTube_ to find it,” Alexis says, turning his phone to show him. “Like, are you also sharing a Netflix account with your five college roommates? So sad.”

David opens his mouth to retaliate, but pauses. “I mean I do use Patrick's account, so…”

“Oh,” Alexis says. “Then I guess I'm using Patrick's account too, because I thought I was using yours.”

“ _What_?!”

“I did wonder why you were watching so many documentaries.”

“Are YOU the reason _Friends_ is on our watchlist?”

“You'd be watching it too if you had seen the look on Twyla's face when I told her I'd never seen it!”

“The ‘90s are over, Alexis, move on!”

Alexis throws her hands up. “Okay, the ‘90s are totally back in now, but I'm gonna let you have that because I know this isn't about me.”

“Oh isn't it?”

“You're worried about Patrick and you're taking it out on me, I get it.”

She hands his phone back to him and he snatches it, glaring. She grabs his headphones out of his other hand.

“I will stay with you until you hear from Patrick, but if you want to play DJ Pity Party, you're going to have to do it out loud so I can shame you for it.”

She stashes the headphones under her bed.

“I'd rather you didn't, though,” she continues, taking a seat at the table. “That summer when I was on house arrest for a minute before the charges were dropped and you'd just been dumped by that barista, you permanently ruined Adele for me.”

“First of all, they were only a barista to supplement their work in experimental theatre. And second, nothing should be able to ruin Adele for you.”

Alexis ignores him, opening a magazine she'd left on the table. “All I know is if you and Patrick break up, you're gonna have to get us Netflix. I'm too deep into Friends to stop now.”

“Mm, how far are you?” David asks in a nasally voice reserved for making fun of her.

“I don't know, like three seasons?”

“‘Kay, well, Monica and Chandler end up together, and Rachel briefly dates Joey.”

Alexis makes a face at him. “Well now you're just being ridiculous, David.”

Her phone buzzes. It's Ted, so she answers, giving David momentary reprieve, but also turning his thoughts back to Patrick. Who still hasn't texted or called. He doesn't need his headphones, the words are in his head on a loop now.

 _Tug of war_  
_Sweet as sin_  
_I let go_  
_I fell in_  
_Feel the pull_  
_Call your name_  
_I'm alone  
Once again..._

He's not sure he'd know how to be alone again.

In the end, Alexis is a surprising voice of reason. There's no undoing this situation, but at least he'll learn now if there are cracks in the foundation. It'll hurt, but wouldn't it hurt more in a matter of years? When they've lived together? If they've exchanged vows?

When Patrick finally shows up at the motel and confesses that he couldn't even bring himself to go on the date, David is so relieved he could physically collapse. Instead, he wraps himself around Patrick, pouring everything he has into kissing him, hoping that despite anything cool and casual he'd said up to that point, it’s now clear that he is immensely uninterested in either of them seeing anyone else.

Alexis slips out for her date with minimum fuss, simply stating to the room that she'd be staying at Ted's for the night on her way out. David is still hugging Patrick tightly when the door shuts behind them, and when he finally stops, he still doesn’t let go entirely, his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

“Do you wanna come over tonight?” Patrick asks softly.

David opens his mouth to answer but his breath catches. He tries again.

“I, um…”

He can’t seem to form words, and his limbs suddenly feel very heavy. He pulls away from Patrick and sits down on the bed, tossing his phone aside. He puts his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands. He feels Patrick kneel in front him, gently placing his hands on his knees.

“David?”

David shakes his head, not looking up.

“David, please talk to me.”

Finally, David takes a shuddering breath and sits back up, eyes watery. He can’t bring himself to look directly at Patrick.

“I thought I’d finally fucked this up for good,” he says with a rueful laugh and a sniffle.

Patrick looks devastated and David hates that he made him look that way. He tries to wipe his eyes, but Patrick takes both of his hands and grasps them tight, forcing David to turn his attention to him.

“We’re okay,” Patrick assures him, his eyes burning into David’s, holding his gaze. “I know your heart was in the right place. But I have everything I need right here, with you.”

A small sob escapes David, and he nods. Patrick smiles.

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.”

That makes David laugh through his tears. Patrick gets up and sits next to David on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. David falls easily into the embrace, burying his face against Patrick’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he says, muffled by Patrick’s shirt.

“It’s okay. We’re okay,” Patrick says again, rubbing David’s back.

After a few moments, David’s breathing evens out and Patrick pulls back to look at him.

“What if I stayed here tonight?” he suggests. “Would that be okay?”

They don’t normally stay at the motel, especially now that Patrick has his own place. Even when Alexis is at Ted’s, David feels uncomfortable having Patrick stay the night with his parents on the other side of the wall. Tonight, though, David looks so relieved at the idea, he might cry some more.

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind,” he says, barely above a whisper.

“I don’t mind,” says Patrick. “Have you eaten?”

David shakes his head.

“Neither have I. Pizza?”

David doesn’t respond. Instead, he wraps Patrick up in another big hug, which Patrick takes as an emphatic yes.

“Okay,” Patrick says with a chuckle. He extracts himself again, kissing David once before standing and taking his phone out of his pocket to call in their order.

  
\---

 

After far too much pizza, they get dressed for bed. Patrick borrows a white t-shirt and a pair of soft, black, drawstring shorts to sleep in, and if David hadn't been so emotionally exhausted, he would’ve jumped up and ripped his own clothes right off his boyfriend then and there. Instead, he waits for Patrick in his collapsed-on-top-of-the-covers position in bed, calling him over with a pout and half-hearted grabby hands in his direction. Patrick smiles and climbs onto the bed with him.

David pulls Patrick on top of him, his weight like the best, warmest blanket David has ever felt. Patrick kisses him deeply and without urgency, and at last, David starts to really feel okay again.

  
\---

 

“What the eff?”

Alexis’s voice pulls David out of a deep sleep. It’s morning and Alexis is standing in the open doorway, wearing one of her numerous workout outfits. He blinks against the sun she’s letting in.

“You what the eff,” David grumbles nonsensically. “Why are you back so early?”

“Um, I think the better question is why is Patrick in my bed?”

David is suddenly far more awake, feeling behind him and realizing Patrick is not there pressed against him. He turns over and sure enough, Patrick is fast asleep on his stomach, under the covers in Alexis’s bed.

“I thought you guys made up,” Alexis says.

“ _We did_!” David says loudly, eyes still on Patrick.

Patrick’s head jerks up, his eyes still closed. “Wha-? Wha time isit?”

“It’s almost 10:30!” Alexis says, voice raised now too. She looks back to David. “I thought you were always complaining that he was a morning person.”

“He is,” David says, an amused smirk curling up on his face now. “I don’t know who this sleepy little gremlin is.”

Patrick’s eyes finally blink open all the way and land on David, then Alexis.

“Oh, shi-” Patrick almost curses as he digs himself out of the covers.

“Whatcha doin’ all the way over there, honey?” David asks.

“I’m so sorry Alexis,” Patrick says, now standing and trying to make the bed. “You think it’s gonna be cute and cozy snuggling up in a twin bed with your boyfriend. It’s not til the middle of the night that you remember you’re two grown men and one of you likes to spread out.”

“Why didn’t you just wake me up and tell me to move over?” David asks, offended.

“I tried, David. So many times,” Patrick says, fluffing Alexis’s pillow.

“So what was your plan?” Alexis asks, more amused than annoyed now. “Wake up early, make my bed, and sneak back in with David before he woke up?”

“Basically yeah,” Patrick says, running a hand through his bedhead. “Must have been more tired than I realized.”

Just then, from outside, Ted’s voice calls, “What’s wrong, babe?” He appears by her side, also dressed for exercise, and takes in the scene. “Oh, hey guys. Sorry, did we wake you?”

“Mhm, Patrick had to sleep in my bed last night because David is a big bed hog,” Alexis explains.

“Take a long walk off a short pier, Alexis,” David says, pulling the covers over his head.

“Huh. Must run in the family,” says Ted.

Everyone turns to Ted, including David who reemerges from the covers.

“Um, what does that mean?” asks Alexis.

“Well, you’re kind of an aggressive cuddler,” Ted explains. “And you sort of end up diagonal across the mattress, hanging onto me but with your legs stretched out to your side. It’s fine, the bed is big enough, but god forbid I need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, because you will _not_ budge.”

Ted delivers this all with his signature, oblivious cheer, before noticing the offended look on Alexis’s face, and the amused looks from David and Patrick.

“It’s not a bad thing. I think it’s sweet,” Ted insists.

“It is sweet,” Patrick agrees, looking at David. “It’s just more conducive to sharing a bigger bed.”

“Okay, well this has been a super fun conversation,” David says. “Alexis, did you need something, or are you just here to ruin my life?”

“We’re going on a run, and I left my running shoes that go with this outfit,” Alexis says, shooting Ted a we’re-not-finished-with-this look as she heads to the closet.

This leaves the three men together in awkward silence. David is the kind of person who would just ride out the silence in a situation like this. Ted and Patrick are not those kind of people.

“Are those David’s?” Ted asks, indicating what Patrick is wearing.

Patrick looks down at himself. “Oh, yeah. How could you tell?” he jokes.

“No, it looks good on you,” Ted says. “I always kinda thought David here was the only one who could pull off his look, but you wear it well.”

Patrick definitely blushes and David gawks at him in disbelief.

“Um, ha, well, thanks,” Patrick stutters out.

“You bet!”

Alexis, now in her correct shoes, shepherds Ted out the door. “Time to go, babe.”

“Bye guys!” Ted calls on their way out.

“Goodbyeee,” David calls back.

“Bye Ted,” Patrick says at the same time.

The door shuts and David turns to Patrick open-mouthed and delighted.

“What?”

“‘ _Bye Ted_ ’,” David mocks in a soft, overly affectionate voice.

“I didn’t say it like that!”

“You gave me so much shit for those teens who distracted me with compliments so they could steal from the store, but look at you! A cute guy in a tight t-shirt compliments you and you turn into a total disaster. It’s really very charming, actually. But I feel like I should be offended that you were so cool and collected around me before we were dating.”

“Are you serious?”

“What?”

“David, I was going on full-on hikes multiple times a week trying to pull myself together to I could work with you without being too obvious and making it weird.”

“Oh,” David says softly. “You never told me that.”

“Well it’s true.”

There’s a pause, then David asks, “So do you need to take a lap around the motel to pull yourself together or…”

Then Patrick is on him, wrestling the blankets out of the way as David laughs, pretending to make an effort to fend him off. Patrick ends up fully on top of him, kissing him breathless.

“I don’t want anyone but you,” Patrick says against his lips, several long minutes later.

“I know,” David says, and he means it. “I know. Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short chapter, but the jokes write themselves with these characters and I couldn't bear to take anything out, so here we are.
> 
> The song that inspired this chapter, then ended up playing a pretty small part overall, is "Tug of War" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geT9ZrDlDNo) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-tug-of-war-lyrics).
> 
> ICYMI, I posted a steamy extension of [chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659/chapters/43562651) called [Sweet Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535453). Shameless boost for that because I'm that happy with how it turned out.
> 
> As ever, thank you for reading and leaving love.


	6. Favourite Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 5.11 "Meet the Parents" and 5.13 "The Hike." There are allusions to/spoilers for both.

Even after the outpouring of love and support at his birthday-turned-coming-out, Patrick had been a little nervous to reach out to Julie and Ira about bringing David to their wedding. To his immense relief, all that awaited him during the Skype conversation was more of the same kindness from his old friends.

“Of course you can bring David to the wedding!” Julie says on his computer screen, sitting on her couch at home with Ira. “We know you hadn’t wanted to bring him home before telling your parents, but we planned for him joining you just in case.”

“We actually ran into your mom at the grocery store the other day,” Ira says, draping an arm around Julie. “She was so excited to tell us all about how you were doing. It is okay that she’s telling everyone, right? I mean, we knew, but I don’t think she’s been able to contain herself with the rest of the town.”

Patrick laughs, making a mental note to call his mom later. “It’s fine. I’m glad she’s so happy. Now that they know… them and Rachel… I’m not worried about it.”

“Have you talked to Rachel since the last time you saw her?” asks Julie.

“Not so much,” Patrick admits. “We ended on pretty good terms, considering. But I figured it was best to give her space. She’s doing okay, right?”

“Yeah, totally. You know, now that she finally has closure.” Julie gives him a pointed look.

Patrick nods, looking away. “Yeah, I know.”

Julie and Ira had been Rachel and Patrick’s close friends for years. When Patrick left Rachel, then left town, they’d been concerned for him, but ultimately their loyalty stayed with her. After she showed up in Schitt’s Creek and they finally had it out, Patrick had used some of the time away from David to make amends with his friends, telling them about David and everything that had happened. They started talking regularly again, and eventually Ira asked Patrick to be a groomsman in their wedding.

“Hey, we’re all good now,” Ira says. “It’s gonna be a fun little reunion. And if it’s not, we’ll all just drink until it is.”

“And on that note, we actually need to head to the venue to finalize some things,” Julie says. “But we’ll be seeing you and David so soon.”

“Really looking forward to it,” Patrick says.

“Us too,” Ira says.

Julie blows a kiss through the computer screen. “Bye Patrick!”

“Bye!” He waves and then closes his laptop, setting it on the coffee table and standing up from the sofa to stretch. As if on cue, the front door unlocks and David comes in holding two pizza boxes.

“Dinner’s here!” he announces.

“You just missed Julie and Ira,” Patrick says, heading into the kitchen for plates. David joins him, setting the boxes down on the counter and giving Patrick a quick kiss hello.

“That’s okay, I’ll make a better impression in person,” David says. “I mean… unless I’m not going?”

“Nope, we’re all good,” Patrick says. “They can’t wait to meet you.”

“Oh good,” David sighs, relieved. “I already picked my outfit.”

 

\---

 

They hadn’t taken into account the whole seeing-each-other-in-formal-wear-for-the-first-time thing when they were budgeting how much time they’d need to get ready the morning of the wedding.

David had seen Patrick in a jacket and slacks, sure. But when he steps out of the bathroom in their hotel room and sees Patrick in his navy suit, deep green tie, and white rose boutonniere, it’s a whole other thing.

Patrick had never seen David in any part of a suit. So when David steps out into the room in a perfectly tailored gray ( _“Pewter,”_ David will correct him later) suit and floral tie, he can’t do much other than stare.

They _both_ stare, not saying anything for a long moment. David is the first to speak.

“We need to, um…” He’s practically whispering. “We need to leave this room. Like right now.”

“Uh-huh,” Patrick says, nodding. “Can you, um, remind me why?”

David smiles. “Because your dear friends are getting married. And if we don’t leave now, best case scenario, we’ll be late. Worst case?” He looks Patrick up and down. “We’ll miss the whole thing.”

Patrick is still nodding, in direct opposition to his train of thought. “We could be a little late though.”

“No, sweetie,” David says, amused and so enamored. “You’re in the wedding. So you need to be on time.”

“You’re right. You’re right. Then we should go. You should… go out ahead of me.”

“I would, but my rings are on the nightstand.”

“I’ll get them, just…” Patrick waves a hand and David turns toward the door, still smirking.

Patrick collects David’s four silver rings off the nightstand and follows him. He catches up, confused for a moment as to why David hasn’t opened the door, and then David is turning him, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him soundly.

He’s never verbalized it, but it’s been pretty easy to infer from the way Patrick looks up at David with his big brown eyes when they’re standing in each other’s space that he loves when David looms over him, loves having to tip his head back to be kissed by him, loves melting under David’s gaze and touch. For David, it’s a change to not feel like he constantly needs to make himself smaller, to shrink himself for partners who made him feel like he was too much. It’s freeing to just be himself - in this and all other situations - and know that Patrick loves it.

That’s not to say Patrick can’t hold his own, which he has to do here, pressing a hand to David’s chest so he can break the kiss.

“Where do you want them?” Patrick breathes. When David raises an eyebrow, Patrick gently takes David’s right hand in his left, and opens his other hand, revealing the rings.

“Oh, um…” David can’t seem to make a decision, or can’t communicate it, so Patrick slips one ring each onto his index, middle, ring, and pinky fingers. He lingers when he’s done, then brings David’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. Something in the atmosphere shifts. David’s breath catches and he nearly pulls away, overwhelmed by the intimacy.

“Good?” Patrick asks.

David nods. “Yeah.”

He turns his hand and laces his fingers with Patrick’s, tugging him along as he opens to door so they can leave.

 

\---

 

They arrive at the beautiful lakeside lodge venue to find that, despite Julie and Ira’s best efforts, things are going awry.

Patrick had planned to talk to Rachel first thing when they got there, but they learned from Ira that the whole bridal party was currently trying to fix a pretty significant tear in Julie’s dress. They also learn that one of the groomsmen - Ira’s college roommate Thomas, who was driving in from out of town - was supposed to have met them at Ira’s place that morning, but never showed and isn’t answering his phone. Patrick manages quick introductions with Ira and the groomsmen present, who are all friendly but distracted. Patrick gives David an apologetic look, but David waves it off and finds a bench in the lobby area to sit on so that he’s out of the way, but close enough in case he’s needed to help out.

A task comes to David in the form of Julie’s very emotional father, Roger, who appears to have found his way to the champagne way ahead of schedule. He joins David on his bench, teary eyed and full of stories about Julie as a little girl.

“They’re moving into a new place across town,” Roger tells David. “And I know that’s not far, but she’ll be busy and with the traffic, it’ll be harder for her to visit. I’m retired, and now that our youngest is in college, my wife is taking classes at the community college, so it’s just me at home most of the day.”

David fights his discomfort valiantly, engaging the best he can. “Well what about you?” he asks. “Do you have any hobbies?”

Roger reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a pocket knife, which makes David flinch. Roger doesn’t notice, and the knife is followed by a small wooden bird.

“I whittle,” Roger explains. “I can do birds and other small animals. Spoons are easy. I made little spoons for the wedding favors.” He smiles. “They’re little hot chocolate sets. Ira first asked Julie out after they’d been on a camping trip with their friends.”

“You _made_ spoons for everyone’s favors?” David asks.

“I’ve got a lot of time on my hands,” Roger says with a chuckle, sharpening the beak on the bird he’s holding.

“That’s impressive,” David says earnestly. “What else do you make?”

With a sniffle, Roger pulls out his phone, pulling up a barebones Instagram account and handing it to David to scroll through. He’s really made all kinds of things, and they’re all well-crafted. The account only has a handful of followers.

Just then, Patrick runs up to them.

“Hey, we found Thomas, his car broke down and we need to go pick him up.”

David looks over at Roger, still working on his bird.

“Can you manage without me?” David asks. “I think I’m gonna stay and chat with Roger here.”

Patrick’s smiles, soft and adoring. “Yeah, of course. You sure you’ll be okay here?”

David nods, so Patrick gives him a quick kiss and heads out.

 

\---

 

Eventually, Julie’s mom comes to collect her husband. She introduces herself as Lily and thanks David apologetically for keeping him company. David assures her sincerely that it was no trouble. They head off to see if they can rustle up some coffee, and David checks his phone. There’s no update from Patrick, but moments later he returns with the missing groomsman.

“Everything okay?” David asks.

“We made it, so we’re all good,” Patrick says. “Everything okay here?”

“Better than okay. I think I might have a new vendor for the store. Did you know Julie’s dad whittles, like, anything you could possible want whittled?”

Patrick crosses his arms. “David, are you taking advantage of the father of the bride while he’s at his most vulnerable?”

“Okay, first of all, how dare you,” David says pointedly. “Second of all, Roger is suffering from severe empty nest syndrome, and is turning out beautiful handcrafted wooden goods in all his spare time that he could easily be selling to buy a boat or some other late-in-life extravagance, and we could be helping him. And third… where is your boutonniere?!”

Patrick looks down at his lapel, where his boutonniere should be but isn’t.

“It must have fallen off. It’s fine-”

David is shaking his head. “Do you really want to be the person who throws off the symmetry of the wedding photos?”

“Julie and Ira aren’t the kind of people who are gonna care that much-”

“Okay, but this is one of the few days in their lives that they get to expect everything to be perfect to a degree of ridiculousness. Do you really want to be taken off their Chrismukkah card list this year because you couldn’t be bothered to check your car for your boutonniere?”

“I do love their holiday cards,” Patrick mutters.

David waves him away and Patrick resigns himself to jogging back to his car…

...where, unfortunately, he doesn’t find the boutonniere.

He returns to David, who is back on his bench, fussing with something in his lap.

“It must have fallen off at the car repair shop when I got out to get Thomas,” Patrick says. “I’m just gonna have to hope it’s not that big of a deal.”

David stands. “It’s fine, come here.”

Then David is pinning something to Patrick’s jacket. Patrick looks down. It’s a close approximation of the boutonniere he’d had - a white rose, with the same silvery ribbon, wrapped with just slightly less precision. He looks up at David.

“Did you _make_ this?”

“Mhm,” David says, not looking up from his task. “And I will plead the fifth if anyone notices the bits missing from the centerpiece on the table farthest back in the hall. I had to get creative with Roger’s pocket knife, so the ribbon is frayed to hell but no one should notice. Lily had extra pins from the dress fiasco, and here we are.”

The boutonniere is on, and David adjusts it a little before smoothing out Patrick’s jacket. Patrick’s eyes haven’t left David’s face.

“I love you,” Patrick says.

David finally looks up at him, first looking a little surprised before smiling in a way Patrick is pretty sure is just for him.

“I love you too.”

 

\---

 

The processional is a blur. Patrick finally sees Rachel when they’ve both taken their places at the altar. She smiles and mouths “hi” at him from her place on the bride’s side. He does the same in return, relieved that despite the mess the day has been so far, they won’t be adding to the drama.

During the ceremony, Patrick looks out at David and has to bite back a grin when he finds David looking at him instead of at the bride and groom. Patrick tilts his head toward the main event. David nods, physically turning himself a little to look over at Julie and Ira for a second before his eyes go back to Patrick. They can’t stop smiling at each other.

 

\---

 

At the reception, they make sure to each have a full glass of champagne before they start making the rounds. Patrick’s old friends are mostly delighted to meet David, while a few seem a little curious, but ultimately polite. And then there’s Evan, a textbook jock at first glance, who had played soccer with Ira and baseball with Patrick in high school.

“I gotta say, you’re not what I was expecting,” Evan says after shaking David’s hand.

Evan’s girlfriend Sarah nudges him warningly and David feels Patrick tense up next to him. But David’s had enough bubbly to handle the situation himself.

“Oh? Um, what exactly were you expecting then?” he asks.

Belatedly, Evan reads the room. “Oh! No, I didn’t mean that as, like, an insult,” he insists. “Your family was basically famous, right? You _look_ like it, man. You’ve got style. Like, if we saw you walking down the street, and Patrick went, ‘Hey man, that dude is hot, I’m gonna ask him what’s up,’ I’d be like, ‘Nah man, that dude is out of your league.’”

“...oh?” David laughs in surprise.

Sarah can’t help but shake her head and laugh too. David looks at Patrick with a way-too-pleased look on his face. Patrick crosses his arms, eyes on Evan.

“Are you insulting me _and_ hitting on my boyfriend?”

“I always did with your girlfriends, why should anything change?” Evan says with a grin.

“You’re an asshole,” Patrick says, but he’s smiling too. He punches Evan gently in the shoulder and Evan pretends to be gravely injured. They both end up laughing and hugging.

“This was high school in a nutshell,” Sarah tells David.

“I think it’s probably good I came in when I did,” David says. They both shake their heads and smile at their men.

 

\---

 

After Evan and Sarah, they take a break off to the side of the festivities to refill their glasses and take a breath. There’s only one person that Patrick still really needs to talk to. He scans the room and spots Rachel, just in time to see her ending a conversation with another bridesmaid. She looks up and catches his eye. He smiles and raises his glass a little, which she takes as the go ahead to excuse herself and head over to him and David.

“Hi,” she says, first to Patrick.

“Hi,” he replies, opening his arms to her for a hug.

“I’m sorry it’s taken all day to catch up to you,” she says as they part.

“Well, it’s been quite the day.”

Rachel turns to David tentatively. “Do we hug?”

“I’m good with that. Besides, after this much champagne, I’m hugging everyone,” David says, which makes Rachel laugh as they share a friendly hug.

“It’s nice to officially meet you,” she says.

“You too. And might I say, you look lovely despite that terrible bridesmaid dress, which is quite the accomplishment.”

“David!” Patrick chides.

“No, that’s really a compliment,” Rachel says, fussing with the oversized fabric flower on one strap of her shiny, dark green dress. “I look like Poison Ivy at prom.”

They all share a laugh, then Rachel looks back up at Patrick. There are things that need to be said, but neither of them know how to start. Sensing the awkwardness, David clears his throat and places a hand on Patrick’s back.

“Well I’m gonna let the two of you catch up,” he says.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt…” Rachel begins, but David waves her off.

“No no no, it’s fine. There’s been a dearth of female vocals at this wedding, so I’m just gonna go talk to Mister DJ over there and see if we can’t diversify just a little.”

David looks at Patrick, who gives him a small nod and a smile, before leaving them to chat.

“You guys look happy,” Rachel says. “I’m really glad you worked it out after…”

“Me too,” Patrick says. “I made a lot of bad calls, kept too many secrets. I’m very lucky we’re… where we are.”

Rachel smiles a little mischievously. “So are you… looking to catch the bouquet later?”

Patrick feels himself blush. He deflects. “And take that opportunity away from Sarah? No way. If she gets it, maybe Evan will finally take the hint.”

He sips his champagne, but she doesn’t let it go. “You’re thinking about it aren’t you?”

He stares into his glass. “I have been. For a while.”

She doesn’t say anything for a moment and he looks up quickly. She’s smiling, but there’s a sadness to it. He feels guilty. “Sorry, I shouldn’t’ve…”

“I asked, silly,” she says, nudging him with her elbow. “So what’s stopping you?”

“Uh, well, there was the fact that I hadn’t told my parents. But now that they know, it’s really just the ring. How could I possibly pick for someone as particular as David Rose, you know? I know I should just let him pick but… well, you know me. I’m…”

“A hopeless romantic?”

“I was going to say traditional. But... I think I may have actually figured out the ring part today. So…”

“Wow. Well, congratulations.”

“I still have to ask and he still has to say yes.”

“He will.”

Patrick chuckles, shaking his head and looking across the room at David, who is engaged in an intense discussion with the DJ.

“I’ve known him quite a bit longer than you and even I’m not sure.”

“But I know you. He’ll say yes to you.”

He looks at her and knows there will always be a place in his heart for her. He doesn’t know how to tell her that in this moment, and he hopes she knows.

“So what about you?” he asks. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Rachel sighs. “Funny you should ask. I almost had a date for the wedding.”

“What happened?”

“I screwed it up.”

“Oh it can’t be that bad. Is it someone I know?”

“No. We met at work a few months ago.”

“What’s his name?”

She smiles sheepishly. “You’re not gonna believe it.”

Patrick shakes his head, not following. Rachel takes a deep breath.

“Her name is Jess.”

Patrick stares at her for a moment, processing.

“Jess.”

Rachel nods.

“Her.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Who… does everyone know?”

“Julie and Ira do, and a few other friends. It’s still new, so I wasn’t telling everyone.”

Patrick looks away at nothing in particular, then back at her.

“So… _both of us_?”

“Looks like it.”

“Huh.”

Patrick stares off again as he sips his champagne, barely registering the fact that David is now standing with the DJ behind his laptop.

“Okay,” Patrick says. “Okay. Got it. So what happened?”

“I got too excited. Invited her to be my date, which she was totally into. Then I panicked. I didn’t say anything, but she knew something was wrong. I finally told her a few days ago that I thought we were going too fast, so… here I am. Alone.”

“I’m sure if you just talked it out, it’d be okay. Trust me, I’ve been down Miscommunication Road enough times now to know that when it comes to talking things out, less is not more.”

“Well, I hope you’re right, because I texted her a very long apology after my second glass of champagne.”

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but I’m sure it’s a start.”

Rachel is looking away, brushing her hair behind her ear bashfully. Patrick isn’t sure he should ask the question that’s on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t hold it back.

“It’s easier, right?”

Rachel looks back up at him questioningly.

“We were always trying so hard. There’s work that has to go into a relationship but all we ever did was work at it. When you met Jess, did it… didn’t it just come easier?”

Rachel takes a deep breath and nods. “It felt right. In a way that nothing ever had before.”

“I know.” He bumps her arm with his and they lace their fingers together, squeezing each other’s hands knowingly. When they look away from each other at back out at the party, Patrick sees David talking animatedly at the DJ. Rachel spots something else.

“And on that note, Jamie is getting really friendly with Steven over there and I’ve been assigned the task of making sure that doesn’t happen.” She turns to face him, not letting go of his hand yet. “Come say goodbye before you leave?”

“I promise,” he says. Rachel gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads toward the drunk duo on the dancefloor.

Patrick finishes his champagne and sets his glass on the nearest table. When he looks back over at David, he finds David trying to catch his eye too. When he does, David turns back to the DJ, pointing at the computer and clearly giving him instructions. The DJ acquiesces but is also clearly asking David to leave, which he does. He steps out from behind the table and onto the dancefloor, straightening his jacket. Instead of crossing over to Patrick, he stops and waits. The acoustic ballad that’s currently playing stops, and after a second, a new [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gpGqGHEr_8) takes its place.

 _Hold on now  
_ _This is gettin' kinda serious..._

David makes a come hither motion with his finger, though his classic, confident smirk would have been enough to get Patrick over to him and into his arms.

 _This is gettin' kinda out of control  
_ _Out of control..._

When Patrick steps up to him, David goes to assume their usual dancing position with his arms wrapped over Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick intercepts his hands, guiding his left to his shoulder, and taking hold of his right before pulling him in close with his other hand on David’s waist. David smiles a little quizzically, but goes with it.

 _Slow down now_  
_Breathin' heavy when it's just a kiss_  
_This is gettin' kinda out of my hands  
Out of my hands..._

“Everything okay?” David asks as the sway.

Patrick’s eyes drift down to David’s mouth, then back up to his eyes. He smiles. “Everything’s fine.”

 _Please don't go_  
_Look real close_  
_Eyes that show  
Kaleidoscopes..._

Patrick leans in closer, resting his head on David’s shoulder and closing his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

 _When I'm close to you_  
_We blend into my favourite colour_  
_I'm bright baby blue_  
_Falling into you  
Falling for each other..._

“Looked like you had to negotiate pretty hard to get them to play our girl,” Patrick murmurs.

“You have no idea,” David says. “He didn’t have her on hand, so I had to bully him into logging onto Spotify. He doesn’t even have a premium account, so I hope Julie and Ira don’t mind a few ads.”

Patrick opens his eyes and spots the newlyweds, also wrapped up and swaying together as if they were the only ones on the dancefloor.

“I think they’ll live.”

 _Should I stay?_  
_Making love until the morning light_  
_Making out like it's the end of the world  
And I really wanna get it right..._

Patrick raises his head again so he can look at David. The thumb of his left hand that’s holding David’s right rubs affectionately at the ring on his index finger. He wants so badly to tell David that he wants the next wedding they dance at to be their own. But this isn’t the time. Not yet.

 _But it's getting hard to slow down_  
_Got me feeling like it's real for sure_  
_This is getting kinda out of my head  
I'm out of my head..._

Luckily, David is suddenly distracted by something over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Um, who is that and why didn’t I get to meet them?”

Patrick turns to look over his shoulder and spots a woman he hasn’t seen before, sporting a short, asymmetrical haircut and the sharpest suit in the room next to David’s.

“I don’t think I know-”

The woman is headed for Rachel, who had sat down at a table with a few friends. When Rachel spots the woman, she stands immediately.

“Oh,” Patrick realizes. “That must be Jess.”

“Jess?”

Patrick doesn’t offer any further explanation, and they watch as Rachel speaks apologetically to Jess, who nods until she’s finished, then smiles, says something to Rachel, then offers her her hand. Rachel takes it and Jess leads her to the dancefloor, where they fall easily into each other’s arms.

“Oh,” David says. “So… both of you?”

“Looks like it.”

“Good for Rachel.” David is still staring over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Patrick squeezes David’s hand and waist.

“What? You know I only have eyes for you.” When Patrick gives him a look, he rolls his eyes. “Fine, I enjoy other people aesthetically. But everything else is only for you. You know that.”

“I do,” Patrick says. David blinks, the corner of his mouth twitching up almost imperceptibly, and only then does Patrick realize what exactly it is that he’s just said. His heart begins to race. Was David thinking what he was thinking?

He doesn’t know what to say, so he leans up and kisses David. David smiles into the kiss as the end of the song's bridge rings out.

 _Paint me up, me up, me up  
_ _You’re my favourite colour..._

At the same time, there’s is a different refrain playing in Patrick’s mind.

_I do. I do. I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATE: This chapter is continued, with smut and feelings, in [Falling Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471906/chapters/46349944).]
> 
> Song for this chapter (a little buried at the end, sorry about that): "Favourite Colour" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gpGqGHEr_8) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-favourite-colour-lyrics)
> 
> Me @ this chapter: _This is getting kinda out of my hands / Out of my hands..._ So if you made it, thanks for sticking with this one and all the scenes that I couldn't bear to not include, even if it got a little unruly.
> 
> I don't love seeing Rachel used as little more than evidence of Patrick's disinterest in women, so I gave her the best justice I could think of: a girlfriend.
> 
> David's suit inspired by Dan in [this suit](http://liverampup.com/uploads/images/Daniel%20Levy%20main.jpg).
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving love. It means a lot to hear people are into this!


	7. Now That I Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "The Hike", so all the spoilers for that.

They’re _engaged_.

Nothing had gone according to plan, but they’d still ended up where they were meant to go.

After Patrick had slipped the four gold rings on David’s left hand (causing a fresh wave of tears from David) they had their picnic with just a little bit of champagne, then made their descent back to the car. Before they leave, they hit the information center at the bottom of the trail - which _does_ have a first aid kit on hand - so they can properly clean and bandage Patrick’s foot.

David insists on driving them home so that Patrick can stay off the injured foot as much as possible. Once on the road, Patrick notices David gazing adoringly at the rings on his fingers, where his hand grips the steering wheel. It makes him smile, but it also makes him a little nervous.

“David, if you can’t keep your eyes on the road, maybe I should drive?” he suggests, not unkindly.

“I can see the road!” David insists. “You have your big, opening performance tomorrow and we need to keep you off that foot. If you can’t dance because you decided to propose to me in the woods, it’s _me_ that my mother will never forgive.”

“Then maybe you should take off the rings for now?”

“Absolutely not,” David says immediately. “I’m never going to take them off. They’ll have to be pried off my cold dead hands.”

“Well that’s what’s gonna happen if you crash the car because you’re not watching the road.”

“That was unnecessarily dark.” He glances over at Patrick. “I’m fine. I promise.”

After a moment, Patrick concedes, leaning back in his seat. When he looks back at David, he catches him still stealing glances at the rings, his eyes always quickly returning to the road in front of him.

Once they’ve cleared the trees, David’s phone starts to buzz repeatedly where he’s left it in the cupholder.

“We must be back within service range,” Patrick says as the phone continues to buzz with more messages. “Do you want me to check that for you?”

“Yes please.”

Patrick picks up the phone, unlocking it and scrolling through the messages. When he doesn’t say anything for a long moment, David glances over at him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Um…”

“Patrick?”

“Okay, everything is fine now, but your dad was in the hospital.”

“What?!”

David pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns the hazard lights on. Patrick hands him his phone.

“Stevie said it was just heartburn,” Patrick says, even as David scrolls through the texts himself. “They’re probably back at the motel by now.”

“Well thank god for Stevie, because the last text from my mom is just asking me if I know where their _wills_ are!” David says.

Patrick rests his hand soothingly on David’s leg. “What can I do?”

David shakes his head, takes a breath, and starts responding to the texts. “I just need to go straight to the motel,” he says as he types away. “I know he’s fine, I just… I need to see that he is.”

“Of course. Do you want me to drive?"

"Mm-mm." David finishes with his phone and hands it to Patrick. "If anyone replies, I'm gonna dictate responses to you, so just-"

"Yeah, no problem, I got it."

David starts the car, his focus now entirely on the road.

 

\---

 

They pull up to the motel and David hesitates, looking at his rings. Patrick gives him a moment before asking, "Do you want to tell them?"

"We shouldn't." David can barely get the words out.

"It's okay," Patrick assures him. "I'll get the box, you can put your other ones back on."

"No," David says without a second thought. "I said I'm not taking them off. They won't even notice."

Patrick looks at him skeptically, but David gets out of the car and he follows his lead.

Mr. Rose is doing fine. He's sitting up in bed, still dressed except for his usual suit jacket, while Mrs. Rose instructs Alexis to fetch various things for him.

"Dad doesn't _want_ tea," Alexis is saying as David and Patrick enter the room.

"Alexis, you missed the whole calamitous ordeal this afternoon, the least you can do is make your father a cup of tea!" Mrs. Rose exclaims.

"I ‘missed’ everything because _Stevie_ had to tell me because _someone_ didn't think to text her own daughter!"

"It's fine sweetheart, really," Mr. Rose insists.

"Um, hi!" David says over the ruckus. Mrs. Rose jumps as if she hadn't noticed them enter the room, which was hard to believe given the size of it.

"And _where_ have you been?" she asks.

Before David can give his exasperated response, Patrick steps in. "I'm really sorry, David didn't know I'd be dragging him on a hike. We didn't have cell service.”

"Well at least you have a reasonable excuse," Mrs. Rose says.

"Oh my _god_ ," Alexis says, flailing a bit in frustration.

"How are you feeling Mr. Rose?" Patrick asks loudly, trying to pull focus from the mother-daughter spat.

"I'm fine. Really, you boys didn't have to rush back here, it was just a little scare."

"A little scare is a moth on your sweater that turns out to be a piece of bark,” David says. “Little scares don't involve trips to the hospital!" He’s gesturing with both hands and Patrick realizes he was right - no one seems to notice the new rings.

"David." Mr. Rose says, firm but kind. "I'm okay, son. Everything is okay."

David presses his lips together, composing himself. "Fine, okay."

"It's been a long day though," Mr. Rose says to the room. "I think I'd like to turn in early."

He starts to get off the bed but Mrs. Rose rushes over to coax him back.

"Moira, I need to get changed."

"Nonsense," she says, hands going to the buttons on his shirt. "We both know I'm fully capable of doing that for you."

"Ew!" Alexis exclaims, heading for the adjoining door to hers and David's room.

"Okay," David says at the same time, wrinkling his nose and throwing his hands up before steering Patrick to follow Alexis.

"Oh Alexis! Be a dear and take that stack of programs with you!" Mrs. Rose calls.

Alexis responds with an aggressive "Ughhh!" but grabs the programs before retreating into her room with David and Patrick, slamming the door.

Alexis drops herself on her bed with the programs, paying no mind to David and Patrick. David wrings his hands, looking at the adjoining door, and then back at Alexis.

“Are you going to be staying here tonight?” he asks.

“Yeah I guess so,” she replies, folding a program.

“Okay, because I’m gonna… I need to stay at Patrick’s tonight-”

“Ew!” Alexis says, looking up. “Please never talk to me about your ‘needs’.”

“Can you just-! If anything… happens… will you call me please?”

“Nothing is going to happen, David!”

“ _Hey Alexis?_ ” Patrick says suddenly.

David had just covered his face with his hands and drops them in surprise at Patrick’s slightly raised voice. Alexis is looking at him with surprise, too. Regretting having taken such a stern tone with someone he doesn’t really have the right to, he just looks at her, begging her with his eyes to just give David the reassurance he’s asking for.

“Okay,” Alexis says, eyes lingering on Patrick for a second more before turning to David. “Yes, I will call you if anything happens.”

“Thank you,” David says softly. He heads for the door and Patrick follows.

“Mom would still probably manage to tell you before me anyway,” she mutters.

“Okay goodnight!” David calls back into the room, slamming the door shut.

He and Patrick walk toward the car, David trying to physically let go of his anxiety by shaking out his hands.

“I’m sorry for yelling at Alexis,” Patrick can’t help saying.

“We’re using a very loose definition of ‘yelling,’ it seems,” David says. “And it’s fine, we’ve verbally abused each other all our lives. She’ll live.”

“Yeah but that’s different. She’s not _my_ sister.”

David stops walking. Patrick stops too, looking at him questioningly. David’s lips press together, restraining a smile.

“What?”

“But she’s going to be your sister-in-law,” David says softly. Then he furrows his brow and gestures at the motel. “Those… all of that… they’re going to be your in-laws.”

A new warmth unfolds and expands in Patrick’s chest. _They’re all going to be family_. Given the various eccentricities of the Roses, he figures that should scare him a little. David certainly seems to be implying that that should be the case. But he’s learned that like David, each of them had their ways of navigating the world they lived in. Ways that still needed to be unlearned at times. But when it came down to it, you didn’t have to dig all that deep to find a wealth of compassion in all of them. He thinks of his birthday, of coming out to his parents, then looking over at the Roses and Stevie, all watching the moment so lovingly. He’d never felt safer.

“Are you having second thoughts, or…?”

Patrick realizes he’d been silent too long, and shakes his head, taking David’s left hand in his right. “Absolutely not.”

Patrick starts walking again, but only manages a step because David keeps hold of his hand but doesn’t move.

“How’s your foot?” he asks.

“Oh uh, it’s a lot better. Why?”

David bites his lip. “I want to show you something.”

Patrick just looks at David curiously as he leads them back to the motel to a room that’s not his or his parents’, but that he has a key for. Patrick only becomes more curious once they’re inside. It appears to have once been some sort of gauche honeymoon suite.

“What… is this?” Patrick asks.

“This is a storage space for the motel, and a closet extension for myself,” David explains, shutting the door behind them.

“Jesus,” Patrick mutters when he spots the mirror on the ceiling above the bed. He chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed, turning to look at the red, heart-shaped headboard before looking up once again at the mirror. David grimaces, but presses on.

“This is also where… well… it’s silly, and I never thought I’d tell anyone about this-”

“Wait,” Patrick cuts him off. “So you’ve always had access to this room?”

“Um, yeah, pretty much?”

“So all that time when we were desperate for privacy, having to schedule alone time around Ray and Alexis, hooking up at the store and in the backseat of my car like we were teenagers…”

David can’t help but smirk a little at hearing Patrick say “hooking up”, and flushes as he lets his mind wander to the memory of one time in Patrick’s car in particular..

“...there was an empty room here. With a bed. That we could have been using?”

Realization hits David. “Oh. Oh no. No, we couldn’t because, um…”

The look of disbelief and amusement on Patrick’s face as he waits for David to explain himself is a familiar one.

“So this is, um… this is where Stevie and I…” David goes to make an obscene gesture with his hands and aborts at the last minute, but Patrick understands.

“Oh,” he says. “Okay, that’s… fair. Sorry.” When David waves away the apology, he asks, “So… why are we here?”

David pulls his phone out of his pocket, tapping it against his other hand as he gathers his thoughts. When he’s ready, he looks at Patrick affectionately.

“The night we first kissed.” He shakes his head and smiles. “You told me the next day that you couldn’t sleep, but I don’t think I ever actually told you that I couldn’t either. It was… bad. It was so bad that I got out of bed and I came here.” He shrugs, looking down bashfully. “I wanted to believe that you were different. Kissing you felt different, right away.” He looks back at Patrick. “I’m not used to hope outweighing my better judgment. We kissed once and it gave me so much hope I thought I would spontaneously combust. It was terrifying. So I came here.”

Patrick swallows hard, his expression so soft and open. “And, um… what did you do here?”

Without another word, David queues up a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyP_JyP1QJg) on his phone, going over to set it down on the nightstand before pressing play. As the music begins, he walks back to the door to the adjoining room. He flips the switch for the disco ball as the first verse begins.

 _Waking up next to you every morning  
_ _How did we get this far? It came without a warning…_

Patrick looks up at the disco ball and laughs, beaming brighter than the lights cascading over the room.

 _And in the nighttime, you tell me your whole life  
_ _You and me get too real but all I feel is alright…_

David begins to dance his way back to Patrick, small, subtle movements at first.

_My heart's a secret_  
_I think I'm coming alive, yeah_  
_I think I'm coming alive with you_  
_Tell me you'll keep it_  
_I think I'm coming alive, yeah  
I come alive with you… _

In the beat between the verse and the chorus, David takes Patrick’s hands in his and pulls him to his feet, moving his arms to make him dance with him.

_Don't give it up, don't say it hurts_  
_'Cause there's nothing like this feeling, baby_  
_Now that I found you_  
_I want it all_  
_No, there's nothing like this feeling, baby  
Now that I found you… _

David drops Patrick’s hands and keeps dancing, more lively now. Patrick stands with his hands on his hips and watches, utterly smitten with his ridiculous partner.

“Come on!” David says over the music. “Gotta get you warmed up for your big debut tomorrow!”

Smooth as anything, Patrick moves in and slides his hands around David’s waist. David stills immediately, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck. They sway together, slower at first than the tempo of the music calls for, until David gradually starts moving them more, turning them around the room. After a moment he stops and steps back, taking one of Patrick’s hands and twirling him. He catches a flash of Patrick’s surprised smile and coaxes him into a second twirl just to see it again.

Then David pulls Patrick abruptly back into his arms, against his chest. With his hands braced against David’s shoulders, Patrick looks up at him wide-eyed, then drops his gaze to David’s mouth. As the song’s second chorus breaks, David gives him what he wants, kissing him hard. He walks Patrick back, pushing him into the nearest wall as they continue trying to devour each other. David slides a hand down to the back of one of Patrick’s thighs, pulling his leg up to hook it around him. Patrick groans into his mouth and David pulls away.

“Hold onto me,” David says into Patrick’s ear. He feels an exhalation against his cheek that’s probably a question, but at the same time, Patrick does as he’s told and wraps his arms around David’s neck. David bends his knees, gets his other hand under Patrick’s other thigh and hoists him up. Patrick gasps, instinctively locking his legs around David’s waist, arms tightening around him too, as David holds him up against the wall.

“ _David_ ,” Patrick breathes. “Holy fucking shit.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, Brewer?” David teases, pressing up into him. “Looks like one other good thing came out of our little hiking disaster today. I learned I could do this.”

He kisses up Patrick’s neck, biting and sucking a mark into his skin, and then licking over the same spot. Patrick doesn’t protest, his head falling back against the wall, one hand sliding into David’s hair and gripping firmly. David moans and lets Patrick tug his head back so that he can kiss him.

_No, there's nothing like this feeling, baby_

_Now that I found you._

The song ends and the room is quiet except for the sound of their panting.

“We need to go,” Patrick says, his voice low and rough.

“Why?” David asks, nipping at his jaw.

“If we can’t… if you don’t want to, here… I _need_ you, David, we need to…”

David lets out a shuddering breath and tries to readjust his grip on Patrick’s legs.

“Can’t keep me like this forever,” Patrick teases.

“I’d be willing to try.”

Patrick pulls back, tilting his head so he can kiss David, keeping it slow despite their hearts hammering away in their chests. Eventually, David registers the sound of a new, slower [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz0hhoFnPlk) that his phone has shuffled to. He lets out a sudden snort of a laugh, grinning against Patrick's mouth.

"What?"

"This song," David says, purposely bouncing Patrick a little as he tries to readjust his grip on his legs again. "It's called _'Heavy Lifting'_."

Patrick rolls his eyes fondly as David shakes with silent laughter. This is the type of thing Patrick would expect to set David off if he was drunk or high. He's neither right now. He's just genuinely happy. Patrick can relate.

“Alright, alright, come on,” Patrick says, loosening the grip of his legs around David, who does his best to set Patrick gently back on his feet.

David steps back, but takes Patrick with him, pulling him off the wall and back into his chest. He wraps his arms around his neck and Patrick’s arms wrap around David’s waist, even as he protests.

“Just one more minute,” David says, swaying them to the song.

_Worlds collide_  
_I see a side of you_  
_I never saw before_  
_We can work it out, let's talk it out  
I want to know you more… _

Looking up at David like he’s his whole world, Patrick changes their position like he had when they danced at Julie and Ira’s wedding, taking David’s left hand in his right so he can run his thumb over one of the four gold bands.

_Just decided that I'd like to side with you_  
_Oh, every time_  
_And if you ask me how I'm feeling now  
You know I'm feeling fine… _

There are tears in David’s eyes as Patrick brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses David’s knuckles.

_When you look at me the way you do_  
_My fingers tingle_  
_I can't breathe until we're skin on skin_  
_When you look at me the way you do_  
_My life moves in perfect motion  
You're doing all the heavy lifting… _

“I love you,” David whispers, voice thick with emotion.

“I love you too,” Patrick replies. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATE: Engagement sex ensues in [Nothing Like This Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949452).]
> 
> That’s all folks! For now anyway. I’ve seen your suggestions to pick up where things fade to black, and there are so many other great CRJ songs, so listen: never say never.
> 
> This chapter’s song:  
> “Now That I Found You” - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnGjfxJqf6I) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-now-that-i-found-you-lyrics)
> 
> Bonus!  
> “Heavy Lifting” - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz0hhoFnPlk) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-heavy-lifting-lyrics)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read and left love. If I didn’t respond to your comment, that’s my bad, but I’ve appreciated every single one.
> 
> Now onto Open Fic Night!
> 
> Say hi if you’d like on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com).


End file.
